Introducing Danny Cat and his Friends
In the grassy field of a park, fourteen handsome and charming boys are running around, playing together. If you ever want to know who they were, here they are. The first boy is an orange cat with triangular ears, a peach muzzle, upper face, tan circles on his palms, a small black nose, peach ear inneards that matched his face, and green eyes, wearing a white shirt, green bowtie, dark green vest, green pants, and a tan straw boater hat. His name is Danny. The second boy is a crimson cat with triangular ears, a tan muzzle, upper face, a tip on his long tail, underbelly, and toes, black long whiskers, a small light pink nose, light pink ear inneards that matched his nose, and green eyes, wearing a dirty light purple shirt, a yellow cape with a gold brooch, purple pants, white gloves, and an old gray top hat. His name is Gideon. The third boy is a 13-year-old boy with red hair, brown eyes and elf-like ears, wearing a green shirt, olive tights, brown belt with the dagger and its hostler, a green cap with a red feather and tan shoes. His name is Peter Pan. The fourth boy is a 7-year-old brown mouse with a peach upper face, muzzle and underbelly, blue eyes, curvy pink ears, a pink nose and short whiskers, wearing a red shirt with his sleeves flopping over his hands, blue pants held by a black belt with a gold buckle, a yellow bandana tied around his neck, and a white cowboy hat. His name is Fievel Mousekewitz. The fifth boy is a blue experiment with dark blue claws, two rabbit/bat-like ears, and black eyes, wearing a white Hawaiian shirt with red flowers on it. His name is Stitch. The sixth boy is a 15-year-old boy with spiky golden-blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a jacket that resembles a fusion of Roxas' jacket on the right side and Sora's jacket on the left side, a grey vest with a single button and several white angular patterns on it. He also wears a third layer under this, in the form of a plain high-necked black shirt. He also has a chunk of dull green and blue armor on his midsection under his vest and another piece of armor on his left shoulder and caprice pants in the shades of grey, black and white. He also wears an ornate, dull green and blue piece of armor on his upper-left arm, along with a black and white checkered wristband, green and blue boots and two crossing straps on his chest and a silver Keyblade Master emblem. His name is Ventus. The seventh boy is a 16-year-old red echidna with red dreadlocks, purple eyes and tan skin, wearing a white crescent on his chest and white gloves with four knuckles total, two on each hand, red shoes with green cuffs and silver buckles. His name is Knuckles. The eighth boy is a 14-year-old boy with red hair and blue eyes, wearing a black vest shirt, blue jeans and sneakers. His name is Rei. The ninth boy is a 15-year-old boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue sweatshirt, brown pants and sneakers. His name is Gil Nexdor. The tenth boy is a 14-year-old boy with spiky brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a red jumpsuit, a blue belt, yellow shoes, a white and black overjacket, white with yellow gloves with his signature crown necklace and crown chain. His name is Sora. The eleventh boy is a bird with yellow eyes and black and white feathers, wearing a conical Asian hat and blue trousers. His name is Crane. The twelfth boy is a 24-year-old guy with dark brown hair, goatee and light brown eyes, wearing a blue vest underneath a white shirt, light brown pants, brown boots and a belt. His name is Flynn Rider, or Eugene Fitzherbert. The thirteenth boy is a tall, rugged, 21-year-old man with broad shoulders, fair skin, light freckles, blond hair, and light brown eyes, wearing a burgundy sash tied around his waist, a dark blue long-sleeved undershirt, thick dark trousers, and fur-lined dark brown boots with pointed toes. His name is Kristoff. The fourteenth and last boy is a 23-year-old muscular man who was 9 feet tall with fair skin, a pink nose, rosy cheeks, spiky dark auburn hair, thick matching eyebrows, light brown eyes, and abnormally large hands and feet, wearing a teal undershirt, a vermilion checkered polo shirt, and brown corduroy overalls with one strap undone. His name is Wreck-It-Ralph. Category:Fan Fiction